An Emerald in the Rough
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: When Roman and Neo's teasing of Emerald goes a bit to far, the master criminal hatches a plan to help Emerald steal Cinder Fall's heart.


**An Emerald In The Rough**

Roman took a long drag of his cigar, one of the few comforts he had left since working with the devil in the red dress.

 _Jesus is that woman demanding_

Still, the payoff for all this crap was supposed to be worth it. And considering the crap he put up with, he wasn't about to bail before the paycheck.

 _Faunus, round the clock Dust robberies, Beacon's brats_

Roman sighed at the seemingly never ending amount of problems that he had to deal with in this business venture he'd found himself in.

But none of them, not even his dear Kitty Cat, came close to what was by far the biggest pain in his ass.

"Hey Torchwick!"

 _And right on cue_

Roman blew out a puff of smoke before turning to face a certain Jade haired thief. He managed to keep composed, refusing to ever let her know how much she got under his skin.

"Ah Jewel, how nice of you to drop by".

Emerald growled.

"It's Emerald and you know it. So why don't you start remembering to use it, guyliner".

"Oh sorry kid, see I just get swamped with all this _actual_ work, I forget I shouldn't take it out on the kids. What do ya say, friends?", he offered one of his gloved hands mockingly.

Emerald merely rolled her eyes and batted it away.

"Cinder sent me…"

"And like a good girl, you did what the grownups asked you to do. What do you want a lolly? I'm all out, ask Neo".

"Can it Torchwick. She's tired of you not being able to outmanoeuvre a squad of children".

"Wait, are we talking about team RWBY or you and Pluto?"

The sight of her clenching her fists was priceless. Anything was worth it to put her in her place.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Next time you fuck up, I'm just gonna sit there and watch Cinder roast you on the spot".

And with that, she stuck her tongue out and turned to walk off.

At that moment, Roman wasn't sure exactly what caused him to do what he did next.

Maybe it was constantly being put down by children.

Maybe it was because he didn't get to enjoy his cigar.

Maybe he wanted any kind of distraction from the image of Cinder standing over his charred corpse that Emerald had just put in his head.

"Well if someone could get rid of them and make my life easier for once it wouldn't be a problem!", he called out. "Someone like, hell I don't know, someone who is hiding in the damned school with them!"

Emerald stopped in her tracks.

She was not annoyed. Rather she was merely accepting the little verbal challenge of dominance Roman had just instigated.

"Oh so the reason you're so bad at _your_ job is because I'm too good at _my_ job? I'm supposed to be undercover, idiot", she cackled. "And I thought _you_ were supposed to be a master criminal".

 _Low blow_

"Look kid, I know that crappy green dye you drown your head with and all this garbage you kids call entertainment, have managed to transform you into the little short attention spanned monsters you are today, so I'll make this very clear. I am not a good thief, not even a great thief. I am the best damned thief in the Kingdoms".

The girl folded her arms and scoffed, her eyes staring at Roman with a toxic mixture of bewilderment and pride.

"Please. Maybe you were good in your day. I however, have managed to plague every city I happen to walk into".

"News flash darling, you plague anywhere you walk in, theft or not." Roman's tone was beginning to talk a much more aggressive note. As much as it disgusted him to see how pleased Emerald was at his clear frustration, he couldn't help it.

His pride as a thief was in question here. That could not be allowed.

"Where's your news stories then sweetheart? Huh? Are you runnin the most intricate criminal syndicate this city's ever seen? Did you just finish stealin enough Dust to start a war? No? Then what, pray tell could you possibly have over me? It sure isn't a rep, ya little street rat".

That last line must have touched a nerve because Emerald unfolded her arms and stormed right up to Roman. He smiled at her anger and stood up right, looking like the cock of the walk.

"You have no idea about where I came from or what I had to do, you Clockwork Orange knock off!", she snarled, jabbing a finger into his expensive jacket, which he brushed off nonchalantly.

"Original. You're the first angry woman to yell _that_ at me".

She grunted but managed to recompose herself and produce a sickening smirk that made Roman's insides twist.

"As for what I have over you, how about your wallet?", she teased, waving Romans black leather wallet in front of him.

Undeterred, Roman simply scoffed.

"Not bad for a punk, but I was snatchin wallets on my bad days. Say are your pockets lighter? Maybe it's because I took this?", Roman gestured to several credit cards (only two of which were actually hers) that he'd managed to swipe out of the wallet.

Emerald was a little impressed, but not very.

"Speaking of lighter…"

 _Oh Christ she didn't_

And just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, there it was. His beloved cigar lighter in the palm of a smug Emerald.

Not only had she just beaten him, he had now lost the only thing that was able to make his day bearable.

In that instant, Roman had decided drastic action was called for.

He reached out to try and snatch it back, but Emerald had managed to leap into the air and land a good few meters away from him.

"Give me back my lighter you little shit!"

"Aww, are you mad Roman?"

Roman attempted to chase her, but her acrobatics gave her an easy advantage over him.

She landed atop a large pile of crates, waving his lighter tauntingly in her hand.

Roman was at the point where he didn't even care about Cinder's response later, the brat was going down. He raised Melodic Cudgel, readying himself to take a shot at her, when he felt something underneath his foot.

At first he thought it was just a wrench one of the White Fang mutts managed to leave behind, but when he looked down it was…

 _A book?_

He lowered his cane to toss the book up to him. To his delight, the first words he read on the cover were "Property of Emerald". She must have dropped it doing all of her leaps.

Normally, the fate of Roman's beloved lighter took priority. But this book was an enigma. How the hell had he not found it on her sooner? She must have hidden it well if he didn't find it.

Roman grinned.

Which means there's something in here she _really_ doesn't want me looking at.

 _Oh this is gonna be fun._

He picked the book's lock, with disappointing ease, and opened it.

Roman eagerly devoured the contents of the book, hoping to find something embarrassing he could use against the little pest.

 _Ah, a secret crush. Now were talkin_

Roman was delighted to find a treasure hoard of sappy love poems and mushy thoughts. Normally he'd find this much soppy garbage in one sitting gut wrenching, but if he could use it against Emerald, that was a different story.

Now, all Roman needed was the guy's name.

"Ah here it is", he muttered to himself under his breath upon reaching the end of a truly awful song written about Emerald's crush.

"His name is…"

 _No. No that can't be right! Oh my God, this is just gold!_

One word at the end of song had officially make this diary the best thing Roman ever stole.

 _Cinder_

With that little revelation, Roman wasted no time in unearthing every last entry in the diary.

And oh boy was it worth it.

Page after page was crammed with blackmail gold. The girl was positively smitten with Cinder. This was just too good to pass up.

Roman was so interested in learning about the diary's secrets, he seemed to have completely forgotten Emerald's presence in the warehouse. She'd been confused by the crime boss' sudden lack of interest in retrieving his lighter.

"Hey Roman, you want this lighter back or what?", she called, trying to get a response.

Nothing.

Frustrated and confused at Roman suddenly giving up her little game, she peered down to see what the hell was keeping him.

Much to her confusion, he was just standing there.

Reading.

 _Why is he reading in the middle of a fight? And what the hell is he reading? There just Dust and guns in this place, there's no books here except-_

A jolt went through Emerald's body.

She panicked and quickly reached into her back pocket, only to be horrified that it was empty.

 _No…he couldn't have!_

Emerald's heart raced at a million miles a minute. She jumped down from the crates and rushed straight for Roman.

"Give that back to me, right now!", she bellowed.

Just as she has an arm's length from her diary, Roman casually stuck out his cane, stopping her from reaching it, all without taking his eyes off the book.

The corners of his mouth raised up in a sickening grin.

"Aww, are you mad kid?", he teased.

Enraged, Emerald used her chains to knock it out of Roman's hand.

She leapt up into the air to retrieve her secrets, but in a flash of pink and white, the book was snatched from her grasp.

She landed a few metres away from Roman and a freshly teleported Neo, standing beside her boss, waving the diary.

"See, this is why I like you Neo. You always show up when I need you most".

The silent assassin bowed her head in response to the praise.

Emerald growled and charged for the girl, who teleported to the other end of the warehouse.

Emerald gave chase again, only to be left empty handed as the girl returned to her boss' side in the blink of an eye.

Neo teared out a page and gave it to Roman. The crime lord cleared his throat as he read aloud to Emerald her own thoughts.

"Dear diary, today at the dance I saw her in her dress. My heart leapt out of my chest at the beautiful contrast of her porcelain white skin in contrast to her black dress. But it was quickly shattered after Mercury was the one to dance with her. Someday however, I know I will be the one to dance in her warm embrace".

Roman guffawed.

"Seriously!?"

"Give it back Roman!", she screamed.

"Neo, do it again".

As commanded, Neo teleported to another crate, where she sat and taunted Emerald to rush towards the small girl.

"Neo! Neo you give that back right now!"

But all Neo did was once again return to her boss and offer another page of the book, which he immediately laughed at and read out.

"Dear diary, I'm upset. I disappointed Cinder today. I should've just let that dumbass Torchwick take the fall for not killing that Tuckson rat. I couldn't help it. He was a threat to her plans. And I would never let anything threaten her! Still, I must control my burning desire to see her pleased with me. I must be patient".

Roman scoffed.

"Okay, A: I had that under control and B: this is sad".

"Roman! If you don't give that back, I swear to God I'm gonna-"

"Neo".

And with that, the pattern of Neo going from one end of the ware house, teleporting back and giving Roman a page continued, with Emerald desperate to stop them, to no avail.

"Neo get back here!".

 _Missed_

" _Neo, stop-"_

 _Missed_

Roman, I'm sorry. Have the lighter, have everything I steal for a week, a month even! Just-"

 _Missed_

"Guys, please! Just give me back-"

 _Missed_

"Please…stop…"

 _Missed_

Neo was beside Roman, who'd fallen to the floor laughing, ready to hand him another extract. She scanned the area, waiting to see Emerald try and catch her again.

Any minute now.

But when she saw no sign of the thief, she was confused.

Then she heard a strange noise. It was small and sounded far off. She turned to Roman and poked him with her umbrella, snapping him from his laughing fit.

He slowly calmed himself to see Neo looking at him with worried white eyes.

"What's up Neo?"

She pointed to a small section of crates where Emerald had slumped up against.

 _Ah shit_

Her shoulders were slumped in defeat, face buried in her hands and was sobbing loudly and brokenly.

Roman and Neo looked at each other. Though Neo said nothing, her expression said it all.

They had went too far.

Roman turned his gaze back to Emerald.

"Oh for Christ's sake Emerald, calm down. I'm done alright? Just take the book back already and stop that shit would ya?"

Emerald either couldn't hear him over her own cries or just didn't care.

Roman turned away refusing to feel guilty about what he'd just done.

"Forget this, I've got work to do", he said with forced resolve. He walked back to his desk, when his coat was snagged.

He turned to see Neo holding his coat and looking up at him with the same sad white eyes.

"What? Why the hell should I care if she's got some weird crush on the boss and I might've teased her about it?"

 _The better question is why the hell_ _do_ _I care about it?_

Neo held up a single entry for Roman to read.

"Oh come on Neo-"

Neo forcibly placed the paper in his hand.

"Fine!", he submitted.

He read the entry quietly, pouting all the while.

"Dear diary", he muttered.

He was about to continue reading, but was struck silent by what he read next. As he scanned the entry, his facial expression changed from one of reluctant compliance, to genuine interest and upon culmination, sincere guilt.

He looked back down to Neo, who only nodded with a sigh.

He grunted, knowing full well that both of them now felt just as rotten for what they'd done.

He looked back to Emerald, still sobbing her poor, broken heart out.

 _Ah fuck me, I swear this is gonna bite me in the ass later. I'm getting soft_

He and Neo crouched around Emerald.

"Hey Emerald".

Emerald lowered her head further into her lap.

"Leave me alone", she mumbled.

Roman sighed.

"Look uh, Neo's sorry that-"

Neo elbowed him lightly.

"Fine. _We're_ sorry for readin your stuff. We'll help you gather the pages and I swear to never tell anyone. Cross my heart", he said gesturing an x across his chest.

Emerald looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and furiously red.

"It doesn't matter. You two know already. Just…go away"

Roman leaned in closer.

"You really love her don't you?"

Emerald was silent for a long time before uttering a whisper of a response.

"Yes. I do".

"I knew that. Just confirming"

"It doesn't matter Roman. You two were right to laugh. I'm just a…a stupid little girl, with a stupid crush and a stupid diary with stupid songs and stupid poems".

She lightly banged her head against the crate.

"Why would she ever love me back?"

Roman looked down at the ground.

Then it hit him.

"Because, _you_ are going to take her out for dinner", he said, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

Emerald's eyes flickered in confusion.

"W-what? I-I don't understa-".

Roman cut her off, passing a list down to Neo.

"Neo, run down the street and come back with these items. And make sure you tell them Roman Torchwick is calling in a favour when you reach the last item, got it?"

Neo looked and the list and her eyes flicked back to her cheerful brown and pink upon realising Roman's plan. She nodded and teleported out of sight.

Roman picked Emerald up and straightened her posture.

"What's going on?", she asked tentatively.

"We need this placed cleaned up in ten minutes. I'll move the crates, you get the papers. Then Neo and I will sort everything else out while you wait for Cinder to show up…"

"What?! No she can't show up! Not when I'm like this! I can't…I won't…"

Roman grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, his face scrunched up like he just tasted something sour.

"Now you listen to me very, _very_ carefully, because I swear on Neo's life I will never say these words again".

Emerald was silenced, a little scared by how sincere Roman looked.

"Emerald, I hate you. Like I really hate you. If it wasn't for Cinder, I would've probably killed you and that dickhead with the boots a long time ago. But for the first time in a long time, I feel bad about something I did. That scares me. And as much as the prospect of you being miserable is appealing to me most of the time, I don't like seeing you like…this. You're…

He took a deep breathe.

"You're a terrific thief. A very capable criminal and almost as witty as I am, so that earns some respect. And if you care about Cinder, even half as much as I think you do, then you have got to tell her. Otherwise, It'll rot inside you for the rest of your life and kill you a little each day, until you're just a shell of the person you once where. Trust me I know. It well and truly ruins your ability to feel anything but contempt for people. And…I don't want that to happen and I'm gonna help you".

Emerald was completely speechless.

"Wow Roman. I-"

"Will start cleaning and remember I _will_ shoot you if you ever breathe a word about this conversation", he said walking off to move some crates.

Emerald stood on the spot for a while, then moved to help tidy up.

 **Three Hours Later**

Cinder steeped out of her car.

Roman had called her that something had happened at the warehouse and she could only be told about it in person.

 _Honestly can he handle one thing while I'm away?_

She opened the door to find Roman standing before her, waiting for her.

"Hello boss. Wow, that's a nice dress. Wear it often?"

"Roman, I have worn this dress every time we've met. Why am I really here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Well, come this way and I'll tell ya?"

Cinder folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Roman just gestured.

"You just…need to".

Cinder scoffed and walked beside Roman.

 _I swear if this is wastes my time, I'm replacing him with Junior_

 **Two Minutes Later**

"I'm not going out!", Emerald yelled from the inside of the crate she'd been in for the last ten minutes.

Neo banged on the outside, demanding she step out.

"This is insane, even for you two!"

Neo's response was to knock longer and louder.

"Alright fine!", Emerald roared.

The master thief exited the crate, revealing to Neo her freshly stolen green dress, with the back exposed.

Neo gave a little clap that made Emerald blush furiously.

"This isn't going to work", she sighed.

"I look ridiculous".

Neo walked up to the taller girl and held her hand. She looked up to her with eyes full of confidence Emerald wished she had.

Emerald could hear Cinder and Roman talking from afar and was scared stiff. She was about to hide in the crate again, when Neo tugged her hand. Emerald looked down at Neo who held up a single piece of paper with one word scribbled on it.

 _Relax_

Emerald took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay. I've got this. Lead the way".

 **One minute Later**

Roman stopped walking as he stood before a dining table with two chairs and a rose in a glass, under a spotlight.

Cinder was unamused.

"Roman. Explanation. Now".

"Well, I just thought I really screwed up losing that mech and all. So, I thought about giving you an apology dinner".

Cinder glared at Roman, who hid the fact that right now he was very scared.

"Roman, how exactly is dinner with you supposed to make me in anyway _less_ inclined to reprimand you?"

Roman chuckled. "I imagine that it would probably only make you madder. But good news, your actually having dinner with this little gem", he gestured to a newly arrived Emerald in a beautiful green dress.

Cinder was taken aback.

"Emerald?"

Emerald nervously waved, lost for any words at all.

Roman mouthed "Hello" at her to break the ice.

"H-hello Cinder. I just…uh"

"Breathe", Roman mouthed.

Emerald clenched her fists.

"I just thought you'd like to have some dinner. Roman thought I should come with you so he wouldn't die or anything".

"And I'm still alive. Isn't this evening working out so well for everyone?".

"I see", Cinder murmured.

"Well Roman, you've not only wasted my time, but Emerald's. As tempting as it is to vent my frustration on you now, I actually have work to do. So unless there's some other nonsense you had planned-"

Cinder was cut off upon the scent of food reaching her nose.

She smiled.

"Is that…duck A l'Orange?"

"Yup. Made it myself. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…that happens to be my favourite meal".

"Huh, fancy that", he pretend to sound surprised, winking at Emerald.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a minute or two then. Especially since you've put Emerald through all this trouble. By the way Emerald, that dress looks fantastic on you. It goes well with your hair".

Emerald looked away to hide her blush.

"Oh. Thank you Cinder. You look great too". Emerald mentally kicked herself for rambling, knowing full well Cinder was in casual clothing. To her fortune, Cinder didn't take notice and took a set at the opposite end of the table.

"I'll go get the food", Roman said, leaving the two women alone.

Once he was out of sight Cinder smirked at Emerald.

"He is an odd man isn't he?"

"I put it down to the dress sense. Eye liner and a bowler hat? He looks like a mannequin came to life".

Cinder laughed at Emerald's summary.

God how she loved to hear her laugh.

She was always so uptight. So focused.

She needed to relax more. This plan she was working so hard on, had been occupying her thoughts for so long. She longed to see Cinder smile more. To be at peace without the stress of failure or those brats at Beacon.

"True enough. And yet, and I'll never tell him to his face, he is useful. And by the smell of it not a bad cook. I wonder how he knew I liked that meal so much".

"W-what makes you think he knew?"

"Come now Emerald, Roman is many things but a complete idiot is not one of them. This is too…convenient".

Roman arrived with two dishes and a bottle of red wine.

"Dinner is served".

Emerald and Cinder enjoyed the food Roman had prepared for them. All the while, Emerald was desperate to make any amount of small talk she could. She used any excuse to talk; the quality of the food, how the plan was going, how strange the past few days were, anything. But every time she spoke, Emerald stuttered or couldn't quite continue talking.

Worse still, Cinder was beginning to take notice of her protégé's nervousness.

"Emerald? Is everything all right?"

To anyone else, the sound of Cinder's voice would have sent shivers down their spine. But Emerald had known Cinder long enough to know when she was annoyed or frustrated with someone. No, Cinder actually sounded, concerned.

Concerned for Emerald.

It was enough to melt Emerald's heart.

The fact that Cinder Fall, the woman who would ultimately destroy Beacon and change the fate of Remnant forever, cared for her wellbeing, was incredible. She felt so special when Cinder showed her those rare but treasured moments of affection.

Emerald smiled at Cinder, easing her worries.

"Yeah Cinder, I'm fine. Just distracted is all".

"What troubles you?"

"Nothing. Just hard to focus when I'm having dinner with a woman as stunning as yourself".

Cinder smirked.

"Flattery. And obvious flattery at that my dear. Still, it is most definitely appreciated".

 _It's deserved. She pushes herself so much. Why can' she see how incredible she is? Why can't I tell her?_

Just then, Neo arrived with a violin and a stool.

She placed the stool a good ten meters away from the pair and began to play, giving a wink to Emerald before doing so.

To the young assassin's credit, she was good. Damned good actually.

Emerald put it down to her experience in using speed and coordination as her style of fighting for all these years.

Cinder stopped eating, taken by surprise by the beautiful sounds she was hearing.

"That's…that's Fritz Kreisler. My favourite composer. I'd know his work from anywhere".

"Wow really? I guess Neo's just got really good taste".

"Good taste is something that appears to be coming up a lot tonight", Cinder said, with a sinister hint of suspicion in her voice.

Emerald wanted to calm her down and without thinking, reached for Cinder's hand.

Cinder's gaze turned back to Emerald in confusion.

"Let's just try to enjoy the night, huh Cinder? Please?"

Cinder stared at her a little longer, but finally a smile appeared and she gently squeezed her hand.

"Very well. It is a lovely piece after all".

The two sat and listened to Neo masterfully play the violin, bowing at the claps she'd earned from her audience.

"Well that was…delightful", Cinder admitted.

"Yeah, she's pretty great. I think you've had a good influence on her".

Cinder's smile disappeared and looked to Emerald in confusion.

"What do you mean? She's Roman's assistant, why would I have any impact on her?"

Emerald's mind raced for an answer to rectify her blunder.

"Well I mean, it's just…well you know…she clearly thinks your taste in music is good and…"

"So she _did_ know I like that piece", Cinder said.

 _Crap. Why does she have to be so clever? Why can't I stop babbling?_

"I don't know what Roman is playing at, nor do I care to allow him to waste our time. Roman!"

Emerald looked to Neo in horror, who only shrugged in return, not knowing herself what to do, trusting in Roman to handle it.

Roman walked into the room, as always hiding any hint of fear under a veneer of confidence.

"You called", he answered.

"I would have you tell me for what purpose you've orchestrated all of this and how exactly you acquired this knowledge about my preferences".

Roman kept his tone professional and his snark to a minimum. He was playing a very dangerous game here.

"What you enjoyed the food and the music? I'm thrilled. I had no idea that they were your preferences at all. Call it luck".

"I call it research. And if you don't tell me where you've been gathering my personal information, so help me Roman your _luck_ will run out!"

With that, Cinder summoned a flame from her palm, serving as encouragement for Roman to confess.

Emerald had no choice but to interject.

"Cinder wait! Roman didn't do anything. It was…it was me. I told him".

Cinder turned to Emerald, the fire in her eyes disappearing and replaced with an awful mixture of shock and hurt. She extinguished the flame she summoned.

"You Emerald? But…why?".

It pained Emerald beyond words at the sound of betrayal in Cinder's voice. She had trusted very few people with the details of her life. To know that one of the few she did trust had been telling Roman her secrets, even small ones, was enough to raise uncomfortable questions. Questions like "How much have you told" and "For how long".

It didn't matter how minor it was, to Cinder, her secrets meant everything.

And Emerald had just broken one of the few stable bonds she had left.

"Cinder, I…"

Not interested and hurt, Cinder waved her off and made her way to storm out of the warehouse.

Each step she took away from Emerald formed a crack in the girl's heart, who was feeling it break slowly but surely.

Roman turned to Neo, who nodded and tossed and envelope labelled "Plan B" towards him. He slit the envelope open and retrieved and piece of paper, then hurried to catch Cinder before she reached the door.

"Hey Cinder, ya know this food wasn't exactly cheap. There's still a bill to settle here".

Cinder stared daggers right at him as she spun round to meet him.

"You think you can waste my time, invade my private life, humiliate me and then charge me for it!?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

She snatched the paper from his hands.

"If you think I'm paying-", she looked to the paper to identify the price to continue her rant, only to double back upon the style of writing that covered that page was not in the style of a bill at all.

In fact she dared say it looked more like a diary entry.

The anger that had spread across her face had been replaced with confusion.

"What is-"

"Read it", Roman told her.

In any other scenario, Roman would've been incinerated and Cinder would've left by now.

But this night was anything but ordinary.

Emerald had managed to run up beside Roman, hoping to talk to Cinder but stopped beside him, horrified at what she saw her boss holding.

"You still held on to a piece!?", she grumbled at him.

Roman leaned towards her. "Look call it your date insurance and my life insurance in case this whole plan didn't work out".

Before Emerald could protest, or just flat out kill Roman for what he did, Cinder started to speak.

 _Dear diary_

 _I thought I'd get her something special today. I doubt she even remember why today means so much to me. But I do. I could never forget. Today, almost ten years ago, I was just another orphan on the streets, scrounging for a living. I still have nightmares about those days. How I'd scream at night and wish so hard for something better than all of that. Then one day, my wish came through. I was stealing form this guy when he turned around and saw me. Apparently, he was some big time gangster, who didn't like people taking things from him. So he grabbed me and tossed me in the boot of his car. I cried for hours, worrying what would happen when he opened the boot. I thought he was going to kill me…or worse._

 _But when it opened, I saw a girl, maybe a few years older than me instead. She was beautiful. Her ember eyes possessing the fires of determination and courage I had wished for myself for so long. Her long raven black hair, free and untameable, a testament to her refusal to let this rotten world we'd been born into hold her back. In that moment, I saw everything I ever wanted to be in her._

 _She helped me out of the back of the car, when I saw the bodies of the men who caught me. I was in awe. I asked her, "How did you do that?" With a smile which still lifts my soul to this day, she said, "I'm a survivor"._

 _And that's what she helped me become. I wasn't a no named street rat, sleeping by the trash and hiding from every man, dog and rodent that graced my alley every night. I was Emerald, master thief. Scourge of the law._

 _She gave me a home, a purpose and a family I thought I'd never have. And each day, I long to tell her how much I love her for what she's done for me. How every night I go to sleep dreaming of her and how each morning, I wake up because I know I'll see her again. How I want her to hold me, making me safe and wanted just like she did all those years ago. And perhaps how one day, when I'm not such a coward, I can finally express all my gratitude, all my love and affection for this smart, incredible gorgeous woman in a single, passionate wonderful kiss._

 _One day._

 _But today, I just leave her a gift. A small thing I know she'll like. It's that watch that belonged to that jerk she saved me from. It was being worn by his equally repulsive son, who I took care of in her honour. I wanted her to have it._

 _Because Cinder Fall may have wanted to teach me how to survive._

 _But instead, she taught me how to live._

 _And I'll be grateful to her for all time for that._

Cinder finished reading, a few tears making their way down her face.

Even Roman and Neo were, "Just getting something out of their eyes", upon hearing Emerald's heartfelt affection for dark queen of crime.

Cinder let the paper fall and stared back at Emerald. Her eyes were shimmering and pleading for an answer.

"Emerald…is this true?", she squeaked.

Emerald's nerves were shot. She could think of anything to say, despite knowing the only thing that needed to be said.

"Do you…do you really love me?"

Hearing Cinder say those words, hearing the pleading of her voice, the need to know, snapped Emerald into action.

She ran up and caught Cinder in a hug, burying herself in the dark haired woman's collar.

"Oh Cinder, of course I love you! I've loved you for so, _so_ long! I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I was afraid I'd mess it up, or I wouldn't say the words right or…".

Cinder placed her hand on Emerald's cheek. The thief sighed at the overwhelming warmth the single gesture provided.

Cinder then gently but firmly, tipped Emerald's face up to meet her's. She smiled, perhaps one of the only smiles either Roman or Neo ever saw that was filled with genuine happiness not dark enjoyment.

"I love you too, Emerald", she cried a little wetly.

And then, Cinder and Emerald kissed, neither holding back anything they felt for each other. Their lips crashed against each other and their tongues battled each other, exploring the taste of the other, their faces twisting in pleasure by the sensation of feeling the other.

Roman grinned at the result of his hard, and at one point potentially fatal, work.

Neo herself was crying in joy at the sight of her criminal comrades finally feeling the love she felt they so desperately deserved.

At last the two broke their embrace, only for the need to breathe. Emerald took a small bit of pride in the fact she had left the mighty Cinder Fall breathless.

They stared at each other for a long time, each lost in the other's eyes.

Roman coughed, snapping everyone back to reality.

"So, does this mean you two won't try to kill me?"

Cinder chuckled.

"Today Roman, you have pleasantly surprised me. For that you have a reprieve".

"Whew".

"But take it upon yourself to interfere with the personal affairs of either myself or my girlfriend, there will be repercussions".

Emerald's heart skipped a beat at that.

Cinder had just called her, her girlfriend.

 _Best. Day. Ever._

Roman nodded in confirmation that he would never interfere with either of them. Not like he would want to. One was enough problems. Together, that was a hell he wasn't willing to go through.

Cinder, with her arms still wrapped around Emerald's waist spoke without taking her eyes of a starstruck Emerald's face.

"Roman, thank you for the food. Neo, keep up with that violin, it was amazing. Now leave us be".

"Actually, we can't go just yet", Roman responded. "See, I had Neo get us a little something special if this whole crazy plan worked. Neo, hit it".

Neo disappeared from Roman's side.

A series of lights were activated and a stage floor emerged from one of the loading area.

"Did you…convert the warehouse into a dance floor?", asked a confused and a little impressed Cinder.

"Yup. In all fairness, this was Junior's work. If anyone knows how to make a quick dance floor it's his guys. I mean, when his club's getting blown up by huntresses all the time it was a no brainer who to call. I told him it would make us even for the whole botched Dust store raid".

"And why have you done this to your base of operations?"

Roman smiled a little.

"Weeeellllllll…..", he said, hiding a piece of Emerald's diary that mentioned her dream of dancing with Cinder and may or may not involve info he could still use.

 _Hey I never said I was a saint_

Let's just say I had a feeling that you two might want a romantic dance at night to celebrate your new found feelings. That and it was a desperate last ditch attempt in case you still wanted to fry me".

Cinder acknowledged, satisfied by his made-up-on-the-spot answer.

 _My actual plan if this failed was a refundable ticket out of this Kingdom!_

"Well Emerald", Cinder gestured her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Emerald's smile grew a mile wide as she took Cinder's hand, practically dragging her to the dance floor.

Out of the range of Cinder's gaze, Emerald shot Roman a mouthed "Thank you".

Roman grunted and walked off, with Neo beside him with a freshly lit cigar.

"Come on Neo. Let's go home. Any more of this mushy crap and I'm going to vomit".

Neo trotted off behind Roman, leaving the serenaded sirens to themselves.

 **Four Days Later**

"Emerald walked up to the entrance of the warehouse to be greeted by Neo, currently enjoying a vanilla ice cream with marshmallow toppings. Upon seeing Emerald she burst into a smile, offering the taller girl a lick of her ice cream.

"Thanks but no thanks Neo. I know you'll like it more than me. Have you seen Mercury?"

Neo made a gesture with her hands that resembled a person smoking.

 _Roman_

"Thanks Neo".

Emerald strode in the warehouse to find a frustrated Roman arguing with Mercury.

"And that's why we need more men in the South operations. Now are you going to do it?"

Roman sighed.

"Look Venus…"

"Mercury", growled the silver haired hitman.

"Whatever. No one knows just how important this big train operation is than me. But if I pull every hired hand I've got out of Vale, then Cinder can kiss the Dust racket goodbye and we'll all be kissing Junior's boots when he takes over the streets".

"What are afraid of Junior?", laughed Mercury. "If he gets cocky, I can take him".

"Don't know how you'll get close. His bar doesn't serve children".

"Cinder's not here. You really wanna do this old man?"

Roman twirled his cane.

"That depends. You aren't gonna go cryin off to the boss after I'm done are you?"

"That's it!"

"Mercury!", Emerald called out.

The two men calmed down a little at the arrival of the thief.

"Hey Em', what's up?"

"Cinder sent me. I'll talk with Roman, you're needed back at Beacon".

"But…"

"Mercury, you know she doesn't like waiting".

Mercury scoffed and dusted off his jacket.

"Guess you get of easy again Torchwick".

"Be a good boy and don't stay up past ten!"

With a considerably frustrated Mercury gone, Emerald walked up to Torchwick.

"Has Neo ever told you how difficult you are?"

"First, yes, second, you sound like one of my ex-wives".

Emerald shuddered at the thought of being similar to anyone unfortunate enough to be married to Roman.

"So why are you here? Does Cinder want my soul now as well as everything else I've given her? Because honestly, she won't get much from it".

"She didn't send me. I came here to…to give you this".

Roman observed as Emerald opened her palm to reveal a lighter he was all too familiar with.

"I wondered why I haven't been as relaxed as usual", he snatched it out of her hands.

"What, you expecting a thanks for not keeping it after you stole it?"

"No. But I am sorry. It means a lot to you. Like my diary meant to me. I shouldn't have taken it and I'm sorry".

Roman was taken a bit aback.

"Oh".

He awkwardly scratched his head.

"So uh, you and Neo ever tape all the pages back together?"

"Nope. I got rid of it".

"WHAT?!"

"I don't need it anymore. It was full of wishing and hoping I could just tell Cinder how I feel about her. Now she knows. I don't have to hide what my heart feels in a book anymore because of you".

Roman was sincerely touched by her words, though his pride refused him to reveal it.

"Well, you're welcome then. I guess".

Emerald smiled and walked off.

"Hey but don't tell anyone I don't completely hate you, I have a reputation to uphold".

"Why would I ever do that old timer?"

Roman snorted.

"Brat".

Emerald practically skipped off out of the warehouse, with Roman hiding a smile at the sight of the happy young lovebird.

He turned to continue his work when a smug Neo sat before him.

"What? I was smiling because she's leavin, she's a pain in my ass".

Neo continued to smile.

"I mean it, she is!"

"…."

"Fine, but keep your trap shut".

"…."

"Yeah like that. Now get off the table. It's gonna be a long night".

Neo hopped off to reveal a case of his favourite brand of cigars.

"Hey where did you get these from?"

Neo shook her head.

"Well then where…"

Roman smiled.

"You know Neo, that kid is a punk, but she is a damned good thief".

Neo looked to her boss.

"Well of course you don't tell her I said that".

Neo sighed.

"I'll tell her".

The multi-coloured mini assassin burst into a grin.

"Eventually. Here, buy yourself another ice cream and have fun", he said, handing her a few Lien and ruffling her hair.

Alone at last, he returned to his work and at long last, reunited with his beloved lighter, took a drag of his new cigars.

Love was a crazy thing. Roman sure as hell learned this in this past week. Neo loved ice cream, Emerald loved Cinder and he could only assume Mercury loved being a pain in the ass. But not him. As always, he preferred the simple things in life.

And with that, he puffed a cloud of smoke and enjoyed the peace and quiet.


End file.
